one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: King Dedede vs Amy Rose
ahomeschoolingroudon= King Dedede vs Amy Rose is ahomeschoolingroudon 24th One Minute Melee putting King Dedede from Kirby against Amy Rose from Sonic. Description Two hammer wielders go toe to toe in a 60 second duel! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight King Dedede was in dreamland but then Amy Rose mistakes him for Eggman Amy Rose: You! Amy Rose flails at Dedede with her Piko Piko Hammer but King Dedede kicked her away King Dedede: Hahah! I’m the king of this land! Try and attack me and you’ll regret it Amy Rose: Then I shall whack that royal crown of yours right off! Amy Rose sped at King Dedede Nobody Blink! Engage! Amy Rose whacked King Dedede right in the face knocking him down. But King Dedede jumped up and smashed his hammer at Amy’s back. Amy Rose: Grr... Amy Rose started spinning around, with her hammer out. She then rammed straight into Dedede but he was fine. King Dedede extended his hammer forward and hits Amy. King Dedede: Hah! King Dedede does the Super Dedede Jump and crushes Amy into the ground. Amy Rose: I hate you! Amy Rose bursts out of the ground and rapidly punches and kicks Dedede and hits him directly in the stomach with the Piko Piko hammer King Dedede: Ach! Amy Rose: Now it’s my turn! Amy Rose backed up and got a running start and charged up a hammer swing. But King Dedede charged up a Jet Hammer and when Amy Rose began to swing she got struck by the Jet Hammer K.O! Amy Rose got knocked straight into a mountain. King Dedede: Hahah! Nobody messes with King Dedede! This melee’s winner is.. King Dedede! |-| ZombieSlayer23 Description= Amy Rose vs King Dedede Season 3 Episode 4 (Sega vs Nintendo) Intro Amy Rose vs King Dedede is ZombieSlayer23's 4th OMM of his 3rd season. It's the battle of the hammers between the rivalry of Sega and Nintendo! Which hammer user will come out on top? Pre Fight Announcer: OHHH THAT'S GOTTA BE DEVASTATING! Little Mac and Ippo knocked each other out! Anyways, to our next fight! We have Amy Rose! Amy came out of the shadows and started leaping into the air of excitement. Amy blew kisses to the crowd. The crowd went wild! Amy grabbed her hammer and waited on the stage. Could she fight someone that is way tougher than her? Could she be killed in this fight? Amy shuddered in fear and saw a figure emerge from the shadows. Announcer: And here comes... Amy gulped. Announcer: KING DEDEDE! Amy stopped in her fear. He was a penguin. A penguin vs a hedgehog. Wow. Amy would cream this penguin! Amy noticed the penguin had a hammer. Just like Amy... This wouldn't be pretty. Announcer: Let the fight begin! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! FIGHT! Amy lunged at King Dedede and swung her hammer at King. King leaped backwards, dodging the hammer. King then grabbed a spiky ball and smashed the hammer into the ball, sending the ball at Amy. Amy charged her hammer and slammed the hammer into the ball. King also charged a hit with his hammer and slammed the hammer into the spiky ball. The ball flew high into the air, missing Amy. The ball bounded off of the ceiling and charged into the ground. The ball hit Sonic straight in the head, killing him. Amy's eyes fell into her hands, and Amy screamed in anger. Amy also screamed in anger and ran at King. Amy rapidly started punching King in the face, and then grabbed her hammer and slammed it into King's chest. King charged a punch and punched Amy in the face, but Amy looked like she wasn't even hurt. Amy slammed her hammer into King's face multiple times. King grunted in pain and tried to get Amy off of him. But Amy kept on slamming her hammer into King's face. King saw the ball in the crowd. King had an idea. King threw the hammer at the ball. Amy: HA! MISS! The hammer hit the ball, and the ball hit the wall. The ball the flew at Amy. The ball hit Amy in the back. Amy yelled in pain, and that gave King a opportunity. King lunged at the sides of the stage, and grabbed his hammer. The wall of the stage then flung itself forward, along with King. King slammed his hammer into the back of Amy's head, knocking her out cold. K.O!!!!!!!!!!! King grabbed his trophy and smiled at the crowd. But their was someone familiar in the crowd... Someone he knew... The pink one. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... King Dedede! |-| AGOODPERSON75 Description Sega's Sonic The Hedgehog VS Nintendo's Kirby! Two hammer smashes go head to head in this melee! Intro 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE Select Your Charcter P1 Chooses Amy P2 Chooses Dedede Melee Conclusion Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Was a DBX Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Hammer vs Hammer